Broken Promises
by luvtwilight
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and now he has come back 100 years later to find that she is alive after he saw her . he thinks he can win her back but she belongs to the world first coven and she doesn't want to leave
1. Prologue: Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Prologue: Suicide

BPOV

"Get the hell out of my house you stupid !" I screamed at Edward. He was telling me that we had been a mistake and that he was leaving and he was never going to return. Alice came to the rescue but her story wasn't better than Edward's. "Bella, Rosalie got mad and she killed a girl who looked like you from the back. Now we have to move." She said looking sad and grim.

"I don't care. If you have to leave and you won't change me then I hope you never come back to Forks. If you do, I will have Charlie or another cop put you in jail for the rest of your life!" I scream to Alice and Edward. Edward's eyes turned black just like they had when I begged him to change me. He glared at me and then Alice and Edward were gone.

I knew that I would never get him arrested and once Edward left, I fell to the ground crying. How could he leave me? I love him with all me soul. I needed him to survive. I was lost without him. I decided I was going to run away from Forks and all the memories that were there. I ran out the door and to the forest.

I ran into the forest and kept running. When night came, I would lie down on a fallen tree and sleep, but as soon as I saw the sun begin to rise, I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but as soon as I saw the sun begin to sink, I thought I should go home. I was already cut up from falling and running into trees. I was about to turn around when I saw a tree that looked good enough to climb. I took off my shoes and started to climb. When I had reached high enough, I looked down, took a deep breath and jumped. I waited and waited for me to hit the ground. When I did, I realized that I never checked to see what was near the tree. There was a pile of fallen branches and one of them was sticking up like a spear.

I was hoping that I was going to die a fast not-so-painful death, but now I knew I was going to die a slow and painful death and no one could save me. I was slowly dieing and I knew that. With the last for my breath, I scream for Edward to burn in hell forever and ever.

I had died. I knew I was dead because I heard an angel's voice speaking to me. "You may not die. I know what you want and I and going to give it to you." a female's voice said. My eyes slowly opened and I saw a beautiful female. She was so beautiful that I didn't know what to call her. I was thinking about goddess, but that didn't even cover what she was. I only saw her in my blurred vision, but I knew that she was my savoir. I sank back into the deep black waters that consumed me when I was at the ballet studio with James.

As far as I knew, I was dead. And no one would ever see me again.

Well, this is the prologue. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1: The Truth

Mystery girl's POV

I was walking through the forest trying to get away from everything. I was having a hard time getting rid of all the thoughts. I knew I could do anything, but this was weird. I had all the powers of every vampire in the world and I just had a vision of a vampire who was my equal. This was impossible. I was an only child. I was thinking when I heard a familiar voice scream, "Edward, I hate you and I hope you burn in hell forever and ever!"

I was shocked. I ran to see Bella with a broken branch sticking out through her stomach. She looked like she was in so much pain. I wanted to help her, but I had never changed anyone before in my life. My dad was the one who had changed everyone. I looked and saw the pain on her face not to mention the fact that I could feel it too I knew I had to try. I whispered in her ear, "You may not die. I know what you want and I'm going to give it to you." I saw her open her eyes and gasp. I knew it was from my beauty. I gave her a sad smiled then sunk my teeth into her soft neck. After about five seconds I removed my teeth and picked her up. I knew I had a long way to go if I was going to get back to the castle, but I really wanted Bella to be ok so I carried her bridal style and ran as fast as I could. As soon as I was in sight of the castle, I blinked and the doors opened. One of my best friends, Samantha A.K.A. Sam, gasped when she saw who I had in my hands.

I had been watching Edward and Bella for a while because I had heard that a vampire was in love with a human. I was just making sure that Edward would not hurt Bella. Bella was not like most humans. Even I was fascinated by her. I wanted to be friends with her and now I could. "Leah? Is that…" Sam never finished even though she didn't need to. I nodded and looked into Bella's closed eyes. I was hoping that I got to her in time.

BPOV

For some reason, I had the strangest feeling like I was being watched. I didn't like the feeling, but I was drowning in the black waters so I couldn't do anything about it. I was about to give into the suffocating waters when I heard a scream. It took a long time to realize that I was screaming. No I couldn't be screaming, I was dead…wasn't I? I wasn't sure of anything right now. I was about to swim deeper into the water when pain shot through me. I screamed again, only this time it was so much louder. I was in pain. Now I knew I wasn't dead. There was way too much pain. There was only one other time I felt pain like this. I gasped when I remembered the time with James.

I heard the same voice as before telling me to sleep. I happily obeyed this command and slipped into unconsciousness. The fire was dulled so I slept through the whole three days. I was shocked when I woke up to see 8 people staring at me. I looked around and heard so much talking. I looked but saw that no one's mouth was moving. I was so confused.

"Ah, Bella, I'm glad to see you awake. I thought that you had given up on us." I heard a voice say. I looked around to see the same girl that had changed me. I was about to get up when I realized that I was chained to the bed. I looked at the girl curiously. "You kept trying to kill yourself so we had to chain you."

I looked at the chains and thought about them disappearing and then I blinked. I had no idea what happened, but when I opened by eyes, the chains were gone. I gasped. This was not possible. "Everyone leave. I need to talk to Bella alone." The girl said. I was still shocked at what I had done. The other 7 people got up and left. "Well, Bella. I see that you have my powers. This was not expected but then again I have never changed anyone before in my life." She said. I was still amazed by her beauty. She made Rosalie look like the ugly duckling. She laughed and I looked at her shocked.

"I can read you mind Bella. I have every power that every vampire has ever had. And now you do too. By the way my name is Leah." She said. I was about to die! She had all the powers and so did I. _beat that Edward._ I thought. Leah laughed and looked at me. I smiled and then realized that I was a vampire. I ran over the nearest mirror and gasped. This was impossible. I was…I couldn't even think about how I looked.

_You look as beautiful as me. By the way, the reason I am so beautiful and strong…is because I am Dracula's one and only child and now, you are my sister._ I heard Leah's voice in my head. I was shocked. I was her sister? What did that mean?

"It means that you are equal to me in every way. We are the most powerful vampires in the world." Leah said giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Oh, by the way, would you like to meet my best friends?" she asked.

"Oh I would love to!" I screamed. I was surprised at how my voice sounded. It was a beautiful voice, the voice of a goddess. "Ok, you can come back in now." Leah called. The 7 other people that were in here came running over to us. "Bella, I would like you to meet Tyler Marty, Aaron Rosenberg, Gabriel Rosario, Shawn Lawson, Andrew Pancho, Alaina Mullins, and Samantha Mullins. She goes by Sam." I smiled to all of the guys and noticed that Tyler was staring at me lustfully. I thought that I would be blushing, but then I realized that I wouldn't blush. Alaina and Sam ran over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and gave them a hug back. "This is our coven now." Leah said smiling at me. _Our coven?_ I asked Leah through thought. She nodded and laughed at my expression. I laughed along with her. I really didn't notice what she looked like until now. Leah had wavy brown hair with blonde streaks that went down to her waist. She had golden eyes with a little bit of green in them. She was wearing a black strapless top with dark blue jeans. She was beautiful and then I looked at my reflection. My brown hair was down to my waist, wavy and really shiny. I had blonde streaks in my hair as well. I realized that my eyes were the same as Leah's. I gasped when it finally hit me. I looked like myself, but I looked exactly like Leah. I turned to her and saw her face. _Since I am Dracula's only child, when I change people I change look exactly like me, but they still look like themselves. It is hard to explain. But you are the one and only person I will ever change and you can't change anyone._ I heard her voice in my head. I nodded and then followed her out of the room. I knew that the others were following and soon I was linked arms with Leah and Sam. I laughed and we skipped outside and to the forest. I stopped and looked at Leah. "You must learn to hunt." She said. I nodded and followed her and Sam into the forest.

_I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I will start on the 2nd chapter as soon as I get reviews._

_-luvtwilight_


	3. The Good Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2: The Good Life

BPOV

I was really nervous about hunting. I didn't want to hurt a person but I was really thirsty. I slowly walked behind Leah and Sam and that was when I smelled it. It was so mouth watering. I didn't no what it was, but I knew that it was now my prey. I took off running and stopped when I saw a bear around a bush. I crouched and leaped onto its back. Before it could react, I sunk my teeth into it and began to drink. It clawed at me and scratched my arm, but I killed it and felt myself become stronger. I sighed when I was done, and looked around. I saw Leah smiled and then help me up.

"Do you want to get more or are you good?" she asked. I looked at her and spoke to her through me mind. She nodded and all three of us walked back to the castle. Sam and Leah gave me a hug and then linked arms. We started to skip and then began to sing, the Tigger song. I laughed that they really knew that song. I had learned it when I was babysitting back in Phoenix.

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things!  
Their tops are made out of rubber;  
their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,   
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
I'm the only one!_

Oh the wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful chaps!  
They're loaded with vim and with vigor;  
they love to leap in your laps!  
They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
I'm the only one!

Tiggers are cuddly fellas.  
Tiggers are awfully sweet.  
Ev'ryone else is jealous.  
That's why I repeat and repeat:

The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things!  
Their tops are made out of rubber;  
their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
I'm the only one!

We were back at the castle and Tyler, Aaron, Gabriel, Andrew, and Alaina met us outside. "Where is Shawn?" Leah asked. "Shawn decided to live with his wife." Andrew said walking over to Sam and giving her a kiss. Aaron gave Lean a kiss and Gabriel did the same to Alaina. Tyler smiled at me and then walked away. I was so embarrassed that everyone here was already together except Tyler and me. I thought that Tyler was really cute. I really liked him. I took a deep breath and then walked over to Tyler. "Tyler," I began, "Tyler, I'm worried about you. Are you ok? You have been avoiding me." I said looking at him. It was true. He would stay really far away from me. I didn't like it.

"Well, Bella, I… I love you." he said looking at the ground. I really took in his appearance. Tyler was as tall as Edward and had black hair. He was as muscular as Emmett and really hot. In that instant, I realized that I loved him too. I knew that I should still feel bad that Edward left me and I should still be trying to heal, but if Edward thought that we had been a mistake, than that was his loss. "Tyler, I love you too." I said smiling at him. He looked up in surprise. I got on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I felt him shocked that I would do that, but then he gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. Our lips parted and our tongues wrapped together. When I heard people starting at cheer, we broke the kiss and looked around. Everyone had a smile on their face, but Leah was laughing. She had a look of satisfaction. Tyler walked me over to them and we all started talking. I found out that when I was being changed, Leah and Sam made it look like I committed suicide.

_100 Years Later_

"Bella and Tyler, lets go. We want to get to the club soon." Sam yelled. Tyler laughed and looked down at me. We had been married for 2 years and we were lying in bed after hours of physical activity. He sighed and slowly got off of me. I kissed him and walked over to our closet. I picked out an extremely short black leather mini skirt and a red halter. I slipped into my knee high black leather boots and turned to Tyler. He was in black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. He looked so hot. I ran into his arms and kissed him. "Isabella Marty, hurry up!" Leah screamed. I laughed and grabbed Tyler's hand and led him from our room on the 5th floor to the living room in 1 second. Me and Leah were that fastest runners. Laughing, Leah grabbed my arm and linked it with hers and Tyler's. I laughed as we ran to Leah's blood red jag. She loved that car and was always driving it. Tyler sat down in the passenger and pulled me on to his lap.

I laughed as he started to kiss my neck and bare shoulders. I shivered with delight. I was so happy to be married to him that I didn't even notice when Leah stopped the car. Tyler helped me out and we walked to the club called The Cave. When we walked in, we ran at human pace to the dance floor. I started to dance really close to Tyler and froze when I heard a familiar voice scream, "Bella!"

_Ha, cliff hanger. If you don't review, you will never know who screamed her name. Oh, and a heads up, it wasn't Edward or Alice._

_-luvtwilight_


	4. Author's Note: Reviews

I need to have at least 10 people review before I write anymore.

-luvtwilight


	5. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 3: Meeting

BPOV

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned away from Tyler and looked into the eyes of Emmett. "Bella, I knew it was you!" Emmett said running towards me. Tyler, Leah and the others all got in front of me. "Bella, don't you remember me? It's Emmett Cullen." He said.

Edward and the other Cullens including Carlisle and Esme walked over behind Emmett. "No, the only Cullens I know left me for dead. Tyler, honey, lets get out of here." I said looking at Tyler. He nodded, glared at the Cullens and took my hand. Leah and the others walked beside me. Leah and Tyler had their arms linked with mine and were leading me out of the club. Edward said we had been a mistake, so I would always be his little mistake and he would never want me back, so I wasn't going back; to him or to any of the Cullens. The Cullens had left and they were never coming back into my life.

I felt Tyler wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me up. Before I knew it, he was carrying me bridal style. I kissed him and soon we were in the car. I sigh with delight when we started to race down the street to our castle. "Bella, who was that? They looked so familiar." Aaron said. I bit my lip, a nervous reaction that I got from my dad when I was human, and looked at Tyler. "That was the Cullen group that Bella was with. They left and that is when I found her." Leah said. I looked at her and smiled. We had become more and more like sisters in the past century. We were never separated except when I wanted alone time with Tyler.

I snuggled closer to Tyler and when I had finally gotten comfortable, we were home. I groaned and that got me and smug grin from Leah. I glared at her and jumped. We rolled out of the car and started to chase each other around the yard. Aaron grabbed Leah and held her while I tackled her. We both got picked up by Aaron and Tyler and were carried into the house all the while protesting that we could walk and that we didn't need to be carried every single second of every single day.

Tyler carried me to our room and laid me down on our bed and began to kiss me all over. I giggled, but that stopped when I began to have a vision.

'_Isabella Swan, get out here now!' a voice said. Leah ran over to me and we opened the door. There stood the whole Cullen clan. Edward growled when Tyler wrapped his arm around me_...

The vision disappeared because at that very moment, there was a banging on the door. Leah barged into my room and grabbed my hand. We ran to the door and opened it. Tyler and Aaron were right behind us. When we saw who it was Aaron wrapped his arm around Leah and Tyler did the same thing to me. Edward let out a low growl I stepped forward with a smile on my face and stuck out my hand to Edward and smacked him so hard, that he flew about 100 feet. "Don't you ever growl at my husband again. Now all of you go away!" I screamed and ran back into Tyler's arms. "Bella, what is wrong with you. Do you not love me anymore?" Edward asked.

I tuned and glared at him. "No Edward, I don't. You said we were a mistake. I love Tyler now so deal with it." I said, and started to walk back to the house. I hated Edward and all of his family. "Bella, why are you doing this?" Alice asked.

I turned and glared at all of them. "You left, now she is with us. If you do not leave, I will force you off the land." Leah said. _Bella, I love you and I know you do too._ I heard Edward's voice in my head. "I don't love you so leave me alone!" I screamed and ran up to mine and Tyler's room. I threw myself on the bed and broke down in tearless sobs. I felt a hand on my back and looked up to see Sam looking at me with so much sadness. Sam could see people's auras and could feel whatever they were feeling.

"Come with me Bella, I know how to cheer you up. Lets go shopping!" Sam whispered so that I was the only one that could hear her. She had become really good at blocking her mind when she was around Leah and I so I knew that Edward couldn't read her mind. I sighed and whispered back, "Only if Leah comes too."

Sam nodded and helped me up. We linked arms and skipped down the stairs singing the Tigger song.

_The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things!  
Their tops are made out of rubber;  
Their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
I'm the only one!_

Oh the wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful chaps!  
They're loaded with vim and with vigor;  
They love to leap in your laps!  
They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
I'm the only one!

Tiggers are cuddly fellas.  
Tiggers are awfully sweet.  
Ev'ryone else is jealous.  
That's why I repeat and repeat:

The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things!  
Their tops are made out of rubber;  
Their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is  
I'm the only one!

We said that last word when we reached the front door. The Cullens were still there but I ignored them. _Leah, Sam wants to go shopping. I will only go if you go…will you go?_ I asked through thought while glaring at the Cullens. _Shopping? Bella, did you really have to ask. Let me go change and then we'll go._ Leah replied linking arms with me and skipping with me singing the Tigger song all the way to our room. Leah and I liked to share a room when I wanted to hang out with her, but she also had a room that she shared with Aaron.

_Bella really seems happy. What is with that song? I have never heard her sing so freely. Not even with me._ I heard Edward's thoughts. Leah and I burst out laughing when we heard this. This was too funny. We heard them jump in the car and drive away. Sam knocked and walked in. "Wow, talk about jealous. I thought that his actual skin was going to turn green." Sam joked. We laughed as Leah came out of her bathroom in a pair of tight jeans and a deep purple halter.

She looked me over then grabbed me and threw clothes at me. I walked into the bathroom and saw that she gave me the same outfit as her only my halter was black. I laughed and walked out of the bathroom. "Bella, you look perfect. Lets go and no telling the boys where we went." Sam said walking out of the room.

We were stopped by the three boys who kept asking where we were going. Finally, Leah and I got so annoyed that we threw them back with our minds. We laughed ands ran to the car before they could get up. Soon we were driving on the road to Seattle when Leah screamed. I looked at her but only until I went into the vision too.

_Sorry about the cliffy but I needed to see how many people are reading this. Review and you will get more. Any review will work even _

_-luvtwilight_


	6. Author's Note: Important! Read if you wa

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Hey…if you like my story, I am looking for an editor. I have two stories that I need an editor for. If you would like to be my editor, email me at natasha(dot)becker(at)cox(dot)net. I need someone who can email me and ask questions about my stories and have an email address that I can send them the chapter so they can edit it. If you think you can do it, email me.

-luvtwilight


	7. Author's Note: Editors

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

I have chosen 3 editors. If you see your name, email me and I will give you the chapter.

The editors are:

Halo Haillie

Brittney (aka rippedskies)

And last but not least…

Vinka

Please email and please tell me what to call you.

-Natasha


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 4: Friends

BPOV

_Everything was gold. I knew it was Edward's room by the window and the CD's. I looked around and saw him sitting on his couch with a box of matches. He lit one and was about to ._

"_NO!" I heard Leah and I say. Edward looked up confused. When he saw me he smiled. How was this possible? I was seeing Edward. I couldn't be part of the vision…could I?_

I was back and I was really confused. I looked at Leah who looked confused too. "Did he talk to us in the vision?" she asked. I nodded. "I think so."

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. Leah and I told her about the vision. She was shocked.

"Sam, drive to the Cullen's house. Leah and I need to speak to Edward." I told Sam. She nodded and began to drive to the Cullen's house.

When we got there, I ran to the door and knocked. Alice answered and looked at me. When I looked back realization hit her. She smiled at me and Leah as we ran up to Edward's room.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" I yelled storming into his room. he held a lit match in his hand.

"I'm killing myself." he said sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you love Tyler." He said. I shout water at the match and it went out.

"You left me. You didn't see me trying to when you left me." I said.

"Um…Bella, you did try to kill yourself." Leah said. I thought back.

"Oh…yeah…." I said. "But, Edward. I would be with you if you hadn't said we were a mistake. Yes Edward, I loved you and I still do. But you hurt me so much when you said we were a mistake." I said.

"Really?" Edward asked. I smiled and nodded.

"But I'm with Tyler now. You're going to have to deal with that or find a way to win my heart back." I said. "But for now, we're friends." I said and walked out with Leah.


	9. Voice of an Angel

**Chapter 5:**

**Voice of a Goddess**

"_But I'm with Tyler now. You're going to have to deal with that or find a way to win my heart back." I said. "But for now, we're friends."_

EPOV

Then that's it! I will win Bella's heart back. But first I need to ask Alice if she sees me with Bella.

"Alice!" I called. Alice was at my door in a flash. _Yes Edward?_ She asked through thought.

"Will I win Bella back?" I asked. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes, she smiled. "Tell me when Isabella Marie Cullen comes back." She said and ran away from me.

I ran to the Marty Mansion and sat in the tree beside Leah and Bella's room. Bella and Leah were sitting there talking.

"Bella, I know you still love him. Go to him." Leah said.

"I do love Edward and I always will, but he needs to give me a reason to come back to him." Bella said. I smiled and paid closer attention.

"Bella, let's listen to some music." Leah said as she walked over to the sweet stereo.

The first song was **Sweet Sacrifice**.

_It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained_

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time 

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify   
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice 

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

fear is only in our minds   
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die

_erase the silence  
erase my life  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away_

do you wonder why you hate?  
are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

Bella had the most beautiful voice ever. Leah skipped **Call Me When You're Sober** and played **Weight of the World**.

_Feels like the weight of the world  
like God in heaven gave me a turn   
don't cling to me; I swear I can't fix you  
still in the dark, can you fix me?_

freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be  
she's nothing to me

Feels like the weight of the world  
like all my screaming has gone unheard  
and ohm I know you don't believe in me  
safe in the dark, how can you see? 

Freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be

I heard Bella sing **Snow White Queen**, **Lacrymosa**, **Like You**, and then Bella sang **Lose Control** with Sam and Leah. They made a beautiful harmony.

_(Sam)_

_You don't remember my name  
I don't really care_

_(Bella)  
can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?  
_

_(Sam)   
just once in my life_

_(Leah)  
I think it'd be nice_

_(Bella)   
just to lose control- just once  
with all the pretty flowers in the dust  
_

_(Leah)  
Mary had a lamb  
his eyes black as coals_

_(Bella)   
if we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know  
_

_(Sam)  
Just once in my life_

_(Leah)  
I think it'd be nice_

_(Bella)  
just to lose control- just once_

if I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you

After that was **The Only One**. Bella was made for that song.

_When they all come crashing down- midflight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life   
you know you're not the only one_

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing   
heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

When the song was over, Leah said, "Come on in Edward. Bella and I know you're there." I sighed and climbed in the window.

"Bella, you have the voice of a Goddess." I said. Bella smiled and I did something I had been wanting to do for ever; I kissed Bella hard on the lips.

**Tell me what you think or no more.**


	10. Breaking Up

**Chapter 6**

**Breaking Up**

"Bella, come on. Opening is in two minutes." Leah called. I sighed. Leah had opened up a club and I was the singer. She wanted me to show the world my talent. I really didn't want to, but I don't think I had a choice.

Edward and I had been avoiding each other after the kiss. I was with Tyler still, but he knew something was wrong. As I was getting ready to go to the club, I was going to be mean to Leah and put on a sweat shirt and sweat pants instead of a sexy outfit she though I would wear, Tyler walked over to me and asked in a quiet voice, "Bella, what aren't you telling me? I thought we could tell each other anything. Is there something wrong?" he asked. I was keeping secrets from him because I was going to break up with him tonight. I know this wasn't going to be a good idea, but I was in love with Edward again.

_Bella, I know you love Edward, and I want you tow to be together, but there is something about Tyler that you need to know. He is very jealous. If he sees you with Edward, I know for a fact that he's going to try to kill Edward to get you back._ Leah said. now I was scared. There was no way I was going to let Tyler kill Edward. I would kill him first. _Oh and Bella, if you even dare to come out in that outfit I will kill you myself, so change now._ Leah thought. I laughed and changed into a black dress. It was a medieval club so my dress was black and gold and had hems of soft faux fur around the hood and sleeves.

A 4 cm-wide black-and-golden brocade braid elegantly accentuated the dress' front panel and upper sleeves. The dress had a 75 cm long Gugel shaped hood, and trumpet sleeves. The hood and sleeves were both lined with the same contrasting material.

Two five-fold golden lacings in front and back allowed for perfect adjustment of the dress. The dress was made of a fine cotton mix material. It was really beautiful. I loved it so much. (**picture link on my profile)**

As I walked down the stairs, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. the Cullens were there and Alice looked at me like I was the prettiest think in the world. "Bella! I love that dress!" she said. I smiled and looked at Tyler.

"Tyler, I think we should get a divorce." I said looking down. we I looked up, I was not expecting to look I got.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.

-luvtwilight

2


	11. Singing

**Chapter 7**

**Singing**

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Here is the next chapter.**_

"_Tyler, I think we should get a divorce." I said looking down. We I looked up, I was not expecting the look I got._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Tyler looked murderous. I backed away slowly and backed into the hard chest of Emmett. I looked back and saw an equally murderous look on his face and the rest of the Cullens. I must tell you, Alice looked pretty scary when she was pissed. "Bella!" Leah called. I ran over to her and Sam and allowed myself to be pushed behind them. Tyler was walking toward me, but stopped as soon as he saw Leah glaring daggers at him.

"I will NEVER let you go!" Tyler said and ran out of the house. I began shaking and slid down to the ground. Everyone stared at me for a moment until I got a hole of myself. When I was myself again, I glared at Leah.

"Sure, telling him was a great idea!" I said sarcastically as she pulled me to my feet.

"Hey, I never told you to tell him. That was you ingenious idea." Leah said.

I was about to retort, but I knew she was right. It had been my idea, but still. "Whatever," I said, "we're late for the club." I sighed and, with the help of the concerned Edward, made my way to Leah's car.

It took us about three minutes to get to the club. As we walked back stage, Leah asked, _what are we singing?_

I thought for a moment, then replied, _Amaranth, Wish I had an Angel, and Eva._ Leah nodded and smiled. She told the rest of the band we all stepped up on the stage.

I stepped up to the microphone and cleared my throat. I smiled at Edward and the Cullens that were sitting at the table nearest the stage.

"Ok, our first song is called Amaranth." I said.

_Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself_

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare

You believe but what you see?  
You receive but what you give?

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the never-fading calling

Caress the one, the never-fading  
rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

After the song, we got a loud round of applause. I smiled. "Okay, the next song is called Wish I had an Angel."

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  
I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Im going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

[sighing and laughter

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...  
I wish I had an angel...

"Okay, our last song is called Eva." I said.

_6:30 winter morn  
Snow keeps falling, silent dawn  
A rose by any other name  
Eva leaves her Swanbrook home._

A kindest heart which always made  
Me ashamed of my own.  
She walks alone but not without her name.

[Chorus:  
Eva flies away,  
Dreams the world far away.  
In this cruel children's game  
There's no friend to call her name.  
Eva sails away,  
Dreams the world far away.  
The Good in her will be my sunflower field.

Mocked by man to depths of shame  
Little girl with life ahead.  
For a memory of one kind word  
She would stay among the beasts.  
Time for one more daring dream  
Before her escape,  
Edenbeam we kill with her own loving heart.

[Chorus x2

When the song ended, I walked off stage and was greeted with a kiss by Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short, but please let me know what you think.**

**luvtwilight**

5


End file.
